


Not Who You Think I Am

by Dream_Chaser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Barista Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Cosplay References, Emil and Phil are the best cosplayers in the world, F/F, F/M, Funimation, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, I don’t know where I’m going with this, I don’t proofread sorry, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Hates the Cold, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi has two personas, Levi owns the fluffiest and warmest blanket, Levi runs the mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Multi, My Hero Academia References, No Smut, Otaku Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seiyuu!Eren, Seiyuu!Levi, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shouto Todoroki references, Voice Acting, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: Previously called : The Voice ActorsEren Jaeger is a university student and a rising voice actor.  Life seemed to be treating him decently until he met Levi Ackerman.Levi is a famous voice actor who Eren pines over. They realize after 5 years that they have had feelings for each other.  They hit it off and the relationship goes smoothly until Eren realizes Levi isn’t who he seems to be.Will Eren still love Levi when he finds out Levi’s a mafia boss at night?The Mafia AU that no one asked for.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 5/6/18 : I changed this to become a Mafia AU so I hope you guys all enjoy it. It’s probably why the first 4 chapters are really weird.

Eren Jaeger, a 21 year old boy, attending Shiganshina University, was standing in front of the entrance of the school. He was walking toward The Titan Cafe to wait for his friends. They were meeting up at their regular coffee shop to go over the script together for the upcoming play, Sleeping Beauty.

 

Eren’s POV

 

I walked towards TTC with my head down, looking at my phone. I also had my earbuds in. I was listening to Reluctant Heroes by Amanda Lee from the anime Attack on Titan. Attack on Titan was my favourite anime of all time with My Hero Academia falling just short in second place. 

Not many people knew but I had a part-time job to pay off my education at Funimation as a voice actor. I had voiced quite a few main characters such as the Titan Shifter from AOT, Lyon from Fairy Tail, and Shouto Todoroki from Boku no Hero Academia. 

Speaking of my job, the guy that voiced the Corporal, Levi Ackerman was my crush. Ever since I met him, I fell head over heels for him. He acted completely like the Corporal on and off screen. He was so hot, and oh my God his voice was so sexy. I loved deep voices. And the shit humour.

Oh Levi. I can imagine how nicely our lips would fit together. If only he could be my boyfriend. Well if it wouldn’t take a miracle. 

I brought my hands to my face, sighing. Yeah, if that’s gonna ever happen.

I suddenly tripped over who knows what and right into someone’s chest. Wait. Levi Ackerman’s che-

“HOLY CRAP!” I screamed. 

“I’M SO SORRY!” I hastily jumped off of him and hid behind the closest lamppost. 

“Watch it, Jaeger. Someday, you’re gonna walk right into a car and straight into Hell.” Mr. Handsome growled. 

I cringed and hid more behind the post. 

“Tch. I’m gonna be late to my first day of work thanks to you.” With that, Levi turned around and left.

 

And here I was, left with a gaping mouth like a fish. 

“Eren. Close your mouth.”

Jumping just a few metres high, I spun around to see Mikasa glaring daggers at the retreating figure of Levi.

“Hey Mikaaaa, don't scare me like that.” I whined. 

“C’mon let’s go to the coffee shop. Everyone else is waiting.” Ignoring my statement, she began dragging me along the road.

Rude. 

Anyways, Mikasa was my adopted sister. Her parents, well. That’s a story for another day. She acted like a mom towards me and Armin. Armin was a childhood friend of mine and Jesus, if he wasn’t Einstein I don’t know who he would be. He had a IQ of some crazy number, maybe 190? He was majoring in biology and theatre as well as minoring in World History. Honestly, what the fuck?

Walking through the grand double doors, Mika and I walked to our regular table. All our friends were waiting. My friend group included Armin, Sasha, the one with a bottomless stomach, Connie, the idiot, Bertholdt the tall and silent guy, Reiner the oh so gay for Bert, Annie who was Mika’s girlfriend, Ymir, who was head over heels for our other friend, Historia and finally, Marco the freckled Jesus. And then there was Jean, better known as Horseface. He had a horse face, two toned coloured hair that was not dyed. I repeat not dyed. Like were you born a horse? 

Anyways, please just don’t associate me with him. 

All of us were fourth years, majoring in Theatre. Everyone wanted to become famous but I would be perfectly happy if I got a full time job at Funimation. Imagine if I got more main roles! That's my dream come true. 

I was knocked out of my thinking by Connie. 

“You're paying for the drinks.”

“What?! Why??”

“See, Eren, that's what happens when you think too much. It's not really good for you,” stated Ymir.

“Ymir!” Historia cried, jabbing her girlfriend hard in the side.

“Ugh. Fine, what do you guys want? Your regulars?”

Everyone nodded.

Jesus. I was gonna go bankrupt soon.

Walking up to the cash register, I smiled at Petra, our regular barista.

“Hey Petra! How’s it going?” I greeted.

“Great! Do you guys want your regulars?” she asked. 

“Yes please.”

“Ok. So that’s two medium mochas, three medium black coffees, one earl grey, one iced tea, two large cappuccinos, and one bottle of water. That comes to a total of fifteen dollars.”

I fished out seventeen bucks from my AOT wallet and handed it to her. She accepted it and added,

“Oh by the way, it might take a bit longer because we’ve got a new barista on his first day. Sorry about that.”

“No worries!”

I stood by the counter, waiting for our drinks. I scrolled on my feed on Instagram. In less than 10 minutes, a low voice drawled out,

“Two medium mochas, three medium black coffees, one earl grey, one iced tea, two large cappuccinos, and one bottle of water for Mr. Jaeger.”

Wait. Mr. Jaeger? Petra doesn't know my last name. I searched for where the voice came from and-.

Jesus Christ.

“Levi?!” I shrieked. Everyone in the Cafe glanced at me and I shrunk on myself, ears turning red.

“Well look who it is again. Are you stalking me you brat?”

“What?! No! I'm here with my friends.” I wildly gestured over to my group of friends where Horseface was laughing, more like neighing loudly. I sent him a dark glare which I learned from the person I was talking to and my middle finger.

“OK. Fantastic, then I'll have to see your cute ass face all the time. Absolutely fantastic,” Levi said.

Wait. CUTE?!

“Did you call me cute?!”

A certain someone’s cheeks became the lightest shade of a pink and said,

“Fuck off.”

With that Levi shooed me away.

I returned to my seat next to Reiner and Mikasa.

I handed everyone their drinks and Ymir and Historia as well as Reiner and Bert began sharing their large cappuccinos. And thus began the goo-goo eying.

“Can you guys please not do that every time,” whined Armin.

He was sent two “fuck you” expressions from Ymir and Reiner. Armin dramatically raised both his hands in his air.

“I am so sorry, Your Majesty's. I will never question your actions ever again. My sincere apologies.” He said.

“Sincere my ass. Now can we please start practising?” Leave it to Annie to get us back on track.

It was only later that I noticed the piece of paper with a phone number neatly printed on it underneath my cup.


	2. It's Not Really Good To Accuse Your Crush of Staring At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thinks about the first time he talked to Eren all those years ago. And he accidentally frames Eren and asks him out.
> 
> Wait sorry. Not a date. Just a "practising the script" get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with an early update! I dunno what to say. 
> 
> Also, mentioned in the fic in the last half of my stories are my actual favourite cosplayers, Emil and Phil. I will link their IG at the end of this fic. Also please do not send them any hate for they already suffer too much. And if they ever read this, ily <3
> 
> In case it wasn’t obvious, this fic is boy x boy. If you don’t like it, please kindly leave. 
> 
> Love y’all. 
> 
> Celestia
> 
> Edit 4/12/18 : I give up. I cannot link to save my life

Flashback - 4 years ago

Levi’s POV

I was walking to Funimation, the place where I voice acted as a part time job. Everything was the same, but I had this gut-feeling that there was something that was going to change my life. That came in the figure of a messy bob of brown hair that came literally crashing into the building, Eren Jaeger. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” screamed the brat.

All heads turned towards him in interest and some were laughing. He only noticed a few moments later that all the attention was on him. I sneaked a peek at him and saw that his ears had turned red from embarrassment.

Hmmm, cute.

He stumbled over to the reception, stuttering over his words, “I’m h-here for a- an i-interview with Ms. Zoe.

 

I didn’t find out until a few weeks later that the kid had gotten a job here and was so talented that he was getting the next major role in the upcoming anime that I too was going to be voicing in. Attack on Titan.

This was how we met.

The entire cast had couple days before we started on voice acting our own characters. So during that time, one day, we met up in one of the meeting rooms to do ice breakers and got to know each other.

Hanji welcomed us all in.

“Hey guys! Please take a seat.”

We did as told and sat in a circle in the chairs that were put out.  
“First, why don’t we introduce ourselves? I’ll start. I’m Hanji Zoe, 24 years old and I’m a part time scientist.”

A group of other random people went after. As I was trying to analyze the brat who I was supposed to be working with, he caught my gaze. I stared at him and to my surprise he didn't let his gaze falter. He stared fiercely back at me. 

Hoh, not bad. I let my face let a little smirk out. It disappeared as quick as it came but the best must have caught it since his eyebrows were raised in interest.

“My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm 16 and I attend Trost High in Grade 10.”

Not to be rude but for a guy, he had a really childish voice. Without even speaking to him though, I could tell that he was a determined brat. He was one of those people who had a fire burning in their eyes.

Soon enough it was me.

“Hello all you dipshits. I'm Levi Ackerman, 22, finishing my degree in theatre.”

Everyone was gaping at my use of crude language. But Hanji laughed like a maniac. 

“I like you, Mr. Grumpy.”

That was sorta how I made my first friend in years. 

And so we continued the ‘get to know your future coworkers’ shit and I was so glad when we were finally done. 

I was walking out the door when a hand seemed to hesitantly tap me on the shoulder. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WA- oh hey brat.”

Eren looked so disappointed and startled so I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry kid but that’s how I greet people. What do you want?”

“Oh um I just wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to working with you for this anime. I’ve always looked up to you and I’m so glad that I finally can work with you!”

“Ok brat. See you tomorrow.”

Huh so he looked up to me huh. Just before I left I swear I could see a glimpse of mob of brown hair and flushing red ears. 

So he can be cute and bold? 

He’s gonna be the death of me. 

And that was how my little crush started. 

 

Present time

 

So yesterday my idiot of a friend, Shitty-Glasses somehow managed to convince me to give Eren my phone number. 

I was now just calmly waiting for Eren to message or call me. Never mind not calmly. I was so nervous. My hands were all clammy and I could feel my heart beating erratically. 

I was sitting in my small apartment. I had bought it a few years back when I finally had saved up enough money. My mom always welcomed me back but I wanted to be more independent. So I made this as ‘Levi’ as it could be. There was a simple kitchen, a washroom, and room literally filled with my anime posters and where I watched anime and my bedroom. The living room was open and I just had a simple fluffy carpet with a big black sofa, a coffee table, and a small TV. Obviously, the colour scheme was black, grey, and white. 

I was sitting in my bed, wrapped up in a fluffy, warm, black blanket. I was always cold so I just gave up on trying to wear extra layers. 

I was scrolling through my favourite cosplayers’ feed, Emil and Phil. They mainly cosplayed TodoDeku, TodoBaku, and BakuDeku from Boku No Hero Academia. To be honest, I was only joined the fandom because I knew that Eren was voicing Shouto Todoroki. 

I am not pining after Eren. 

At that moment, my phone vibrated violently. 

…

Caller ID : Eren

I did not scream. 

Eren was calling me. EREN FUCKING JAEGER was calling me. I fumbled for an embarrassingly long time before I pressed my phone to my ear. 

“What do you want.” I growled out of habit. FUCKING SMOOTH ACKERMAN. 

“Uhhh I’m sorry. D-did you give me your phone number?” a timid voice asked from the other side of the line. 

“Oh. Yes. I’ve noticed you staring at me just a few hundred times yesterday at the cafe. So I spared you the embarrassment of asking me for my number.”

“That did NOT fucking happen,” he roared.

Look it was honestly one time. I was just exaggerating everything. 

“Look brat, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow to practise the script for our upcoming AOT season 3? You can work on your BNHA too if you want.” 

“Are you asking me out?” That cheeky kid. I swear he had a smirk or a shit-eating grin on his face.

“No, you dumb fuck. Is that a no? OK by-”

“Yes, yes, yes. I'm sorry. Yes. Where should we go. Levi?”

I shuddered at the way my name rolled down his tongue. CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE.

“Ho-” I coughed. My voice did not crack. “How about the park in front of your university at 4?”

“Sure thing. I might be a little late since my last class finishes at 3:50.”

“See you tomorrow brat.”

“Bye, Levi!”

I ended the call with an almost heart attack. Oh my God. Did I just arrange a date with my crush?! 

 

Jesus take the wheel.

 

Actually, take the whole fucking car with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emil’s Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/explictiv/?hl=en
> 
> Phil’s Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/allmightyyagi/


	3. It’s Better To Check If A Person Is Actually Dying Rather Than Kissing Them First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on their 'date'.
> 
> Well not really a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write a longer chapter next time.
> 
> XOXO

Eren’s POV

Oh my God. I’m going ‘out’ with Levi Ackerman, the man of my dreams as cheesy as it is. It was already 4, and I was still inside the school. Talk about late. I plugged in my earbuds and ran all the way to the park in a record time of 5 minutes. Quite impressive if I was to say for myself for a 1.5 km run. By the time I saw Levi on a park bench I was wheezing for my life.

“Hey-” inhale “Levi”

“Woah there you okay, brat? Wait don't answer me. Just calm your breathing.” Levi chuckled.

I did as told and it took 3 minutes to calm down.

“I'm so sorry for making you wait.

“It's okay. You're just 5 minutes late.”

“But still! It's not good as a first impression especially considering the fact that you're my cr-” I stopped mid-sentence as I realized I almost confessed to him.

“What?” Levi questioned.

I shook my head rapidly, refusing to continue the sentence.

Levi looked at me suspiciously but took the hint and left me alone.

“So, which scene are you planning on working on?” I questioned, determined to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“I was thinking of the scene where the Titan Shifter was captured by the Corporal’s Uncle.

“Sure.”

I furiously dug through my backpack, searching for my script.  
Wait. Didn't I take it out to practise last night? Then I fell asleep…

“Oh shit! I forgot it at home. I'm so sorry Levi!”

“Hoh. It’s fine. You can share with me.” He scooted over on the bench to make room for me. The park bench was clearly made to fit one person and a bag of groceries. I blushed as I sat down, my entire leg was touching Levi’s.

Shoulders touching, I took a deep breath and went into the Titan Shifter mode. I began reciting my lines in my altered voice which Levi answered to in his deep Corporal voice.

 

Before I had noticed it, the sun was starting to set.

“Oh! I should probably get going before my mom gets worried.

“How did you get here?”

“I walked..? Why?”

“I'll drive you back. It's dangerous for little kids like you,” Levi teased.

“Says you, Old Man. You probably can't even protect yourself cause you're so old, your bones would crack! But I will take you up on the offer. Thank you. My address is 542 Sina Street.”

He led me to his car which was a Ferrari.

“Holy crap! That's one expensive car. I didn't know you were so rich.” I exclaimed.

Levi's gaze darkened.

“That's a story for another day.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

A sore spot? But with the way Levi dressed, he didn't seem like a rich guy. But he was never one to wave around his money nor did I ever see him with anything expensive.

I didn't say anything after that as I got into the car.

“Get my car dirty and I'll castrate you.” A voice growled.

“Y-yes sir.” I stuttered. Only after I realized what I said, I mentally slapped myself.

No wonder I've never been asked out before.

In the middle of the most awkward car ride I've ever been in, Levi began speaking.

“I'm sorry. That was just rude of me. You see, my Maman was a very poor woman. My non-existent, asshole of a father had left the two of us living on scraps in Stohess.—”

Holy shit. Stohess district was on the suburbs of Shiganshina, the city I lived in. It was really shady and filled with gangs.

He continued, “I did a lot of things I’m not proud of but had to do in order to survive. It was Erwin, the owner of the Survey Corps who pulled me and two friends out of that shithole. He was friends with Hanji so he managed to get me a job at Funimation. I finally made enough money to get Maman a decent house. Sorry I'm rambling.”

“It’s ok, Levi. It’s nice to know more about you. Since you shared some stuff about yourself, why don’t I tell you something about me too?” I smiled at him. 

To be honest, I was really curious about his two friends but I felt like he didn’t want to share anything more. Maybe one day he’ll open up to me. 

“So don't tell anyone I told you this but when I was a baby, I used to pee myself whenever I laughed. And I was a very happy baby so.. You can only imagine how ofte-”

I was interrupted by the most beautiful laugh I’d ever heard. Levi had stopped the car on the side of the highway, laughing his ass off. 

“Oh mY GOd” Levi wheezed out between spurts of laughs. 

“I can’t breathe h-help.”

I was about to laugh before I realized he seemed like he actually couldn't. 

“Levi! Are you okay?!”

He furiously shook his head but I didn’t notice his little smirk because I was in a full-panic mode.

I did the only thing my brain could come up with at the moment to give him air.

 

I kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!
> 
> Some feedback (which I probably won't get) would be much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/obsessiveererifan/?hl=en)


	4. I Think I Got Myself A Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, I almost completely changed where I was going to go with this fic. The title will be changed when I come up with something. I hope you guys will all like this Mafia AU!

Levi’s POV

I was just pretending to be unable to breathe, determined to see his reaction. He had such cute mood swings, going from happy to concerned and panicking in the span of a few seconds. 

But I didn’t expect the kiss. 

He pressed his lips to mine. My heart began pounding at a rate of maybe a little faster than 200 beats per minute. He almost immediately leaned back with a flushed face. I hesitantly took a gentle hold of his face and angled it so that I could kiss him again without our noses hitting each other. 

He didn’t move away so I assumed that maybe he was okay with it. Hoping that this would end well, I deepened the kiss. Finally we came up for breath, heaving heavily. I opened my mouth to say something and I grabbed his hand.

“Eren Jaeger, will you be my boyfriend?”

Eren’s jaw dropped and I would’ve snorted if I weren’t so worried for his answer. 

Then tears started forming in his eyes.

“Oh my God I'm so sorry Eren! Just ignore me. I'm so sor-”

A “yes” was whispered so quietly I almost missed it. 

“What?” I questioned. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I'd love to be your boyfriend! It's been my dream since I met you. On the exterior, you're the most badass and sexy guy I've ever met. But inside, I think you're a really shy, cuddly, and soft teddy bear. I really wanna get to know you and I hope this lasts a long time.”

“Me too Eren.”

We shared one more kiss before I started my car again.

We were both silent but there was no tension like earlier now. 

Eren Jaeger is my boyfriend.

 

Eren's POV

Levi Ackerman is my boyfriend.

I still couldn’t wrap my head around that fact. I’ve yearned for his love and affection for four years now! I know I love him but it’s probably too soon to say anything about it. 

But I can call him my boyfriend now. 

How.  
The.  
Fuck.  
Did.  
This.  
Happen.

 

I felt like I arrived home too soon. I leaned over the seat and pecked Levi on the lips. 

“Bye Levi. Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow at the cafe?” I softly asked. 

“Yea sure. Bye brat.”

I walked into the house, my heart pounding.

“Hey hun, where were you?”

My mom is welcomed me home with a warm hug and a kiss.

“Hey mom, sorry. I was out practising my script for AOT season 3. And hey guess what mom, I got a boyfriend.”

“WHAT THE FUCK EREN? WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?” My mom screamed. She never swears.

“Levi Ackerman” I smirked.

Her jaw dropped to the ground as the stared at me stupidly.

“W-wait. Your FOUR year crush?!” 

I nodded cheekily.

“I am SO proud of you, Eren.”

I was immediately glomped by my mother.

“Hey that's enough” a deep voice said.

My dad was looking at us with a small smirk on his face. Suddenly it disappeared into a full-on pout.

“No fair, Carla.” he childish whined as he handed a fifty dollar bill to my mom. 

“Ha. Serves you right for thinking that our son was going to be single forever.”

Dad turned around and walked away pouting.

“Mom, I'm gonna go up and take a shower.”

“OK.”

As I tore through my dresser, looking for garments I wondered,

‘Is Levi going to tell his mom about us too?’

 

 

Levi’s POV

As I drove off, I thought about what I had told Eren. 

“I’ve done things I’m not proud of.” I had said. Understatement of the year.

I really didn’t know if this relationship was going to work. I truly liked Eren but he only knew Levi Ackerman. Not my other persona. Someone would be destined to get hurt if this relationship became serious. 

When I got home, I prepared to take my shower. As I took off my shirt, I looked behind me into the mirror. Tattooed on my back was an insignia in the shape of two overlapping white and blue wings, the Wings of Freedom. 

I sighed as I stepped into the shower, mentally preparing myself for a night of no sleep. 

Who would’ve thought that I would have two personas?

Levi Ackerman, a shy, insecure, and famous voice actor in the day. 

 

And Rivaille, the cold-blooded leader of the strongest mafia, the Survey Corps at night.


	5. The Survey Corps

Levi’s POV

I donned a black tuxedo as I left the house in my sports car. Our gang met up once a week at night to go over things such as our next target. That's right. We were somewhat a mafia since we definitely had a foot in weapon trade. However, we were best known for being in the hitmen business. Rivaille was known as Humanity’s Deadliest. He or I suppose - We never miss a shot so we were hired the most, but for a very high rate. 

Unlike what people may think if they knew about my two personas, Rivaille and I actually get along. We know to not get in each other’s ways. He would make sure not to let his business get into mine and mine into his. Well he tried. Sometimes I would have to do some things for him. Killing that is. He has this air around him that makes him extremely suspiciousso it's easier for me to go places on a job.

As I walked through the doors of a run down building, I closed my eyes.

 

Rivaille’s POV

How the actual fuck am I supposed to finish all my work in a night?

I walked to the elevator and a laser scanned my face and my finger. Hanji, the maniac who’s my best friend had created a face and fingerprint recognition for safety measures. The door opened after a click and I stepped in. It took me down to double doors and I walked through. The room was filled with my trusted friends, you could say. They all stood to attention. 

“Heichou,” everyone saluted. 

“Sit. There’s no time for formalities.” I grumbled. 

In the room was a large oak table where I sat at the head and to the right of me was Hanji, left was Raven, and the rest of the chairs were filled by Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo were part of my team. Hanji was the strategist and Raven was my right hand woman. She always wore a black face mask to cover her face. I knew her actual identity but if anyone else found out, especially her brother, she would be screwed.

“How many jobs do we have this week?”

Hanji passed out the info to everyone. We were all allowed to choose our own targets. First come first serve.

“We’ve got seven jobs this week. I think you’ll like this one.”

She pulled flipped the folder to a page. I looked at the name and smiled. 

Nile Dawk. The man that made the mistake of fucking with me when I was still on the streets.

“I call dibs on him.” I said. 

I looked through his portfolio and noticed that he was a prof at Shiganshina University. That was the same university that Levi’s new boyfriend, Eren went to.

Hmm maybe I’ll get to see him when I kill Nile Dawk at the upcoming dinner party. Ugh but I need Levi to kill him since I can't appear in public places. Shit.

I knew that for Levi to get into a relationship, his partner would have to accept both him AND me because we were the same person. And let’s just say I normally scare people away. 

“-th to Rivaille. Earth to Rivaille!!”

“The fuck do you want??”

“We’ve all chosen our targets. Can we be dismissed yet?” Hanji whined.

“Fine. Go away.”

“Sir.” everyone stood up and saluted. 

 

I stepped out after they all left the room and into the bathroom. I locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. The mirror was the only place where I could talk to Levi and vice versa. My reflection blurred for a second before I saw Levi.

“What?” Levi said. 

“Can you help me kill Nile Dawk next Wednesday?” I asked. 

Levi’s eyes widened,

“Wait. The Nile Dawk. The fuckard that put us through hell?!”

“Yes. That Nile Dawk. I knew you would like this.”

“I’m up for it. Where will he be?”

“At your boyfriend’s little dinner party at Shiganshina University.” I smirked

“Oh. So Eren will be there too. If he sees me, I'm screwed. But I have to take this chance to kill fucking Dawk so what should I do? Should I kill him brutally? Or just a sweet, quick shot to the heart? I don't want to make a scene so maybe I'll just do a quick shot. Yeah that's what I'll do.” he muttered.

“Can you stop? Your muttering is so damn annoying.” I deadpanned.

“Fuck you. Hurry up and switch back. I need my sleep. I already don't get enough.”

“Your problem. Not mine.” but I closed my eyes anyways and shut myself inside. 

 

Levi’s POV

5 am. Jesus I need my goddamn sleep. I quickly slid out the door and walked back to my car. I drove home as fast as I could because I really needed my sleep. Entering my house through the back door, I ran up the stairs and into my bathroom and took another hot shower. It was probably the shower of my life. I hopped into bed and even my insomnia wouldn’t be able to keep me awake.

9 am. I was brutally woken by my blaring alarm. I yawned and fumbled my arms around to turn it off. My fingers caught onto the button but they slipped and I ended up missing the button. I growled and grabbed for it again and this time I actually got a hold of it. In my frustration, I threw the alarm against the wall. 

I sighed. That's my fifth alarm this month.

I regretfully got out of my warm bed and away from my cozy, fluffy blanket. I took another shower because I just can't go a few hours without a shower.

Stepping out of my shower I wrapped myself in a warm towel and went downstairs to make breakfast. Deciding on bacon and eggs, I turned on the radio for some pop music.

I took out some bacon and eggs and quickly cooked them in a pan. I scrambled the eggs and I ate as soon as the bacon was done cooking. I set my plate on the marble countertop along with my freshly brewed black coffee. I turned off the radio and began to eat quietly in peace.

I was almost done my breakfast when my phone vibrated.

My Shitty Brat: hey Levi do you wanna meet up somewhere today 9:23 am

I quickly typed back,

Levi: Morning to you too, brat. And sure. How about my place? I’ve got some good animes we can watch. 9:24 am

My Shitty Brat: yea sounds good. whats your address 9:24 am

Levi: 5221 Rose Street. How does 12 pm sound? 9:25 am

My Shitty Brat: ok cya ;) 9:27 am

 

I turned off my phone.

At least I had something to look forward to today.


	6. First Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but life's been really busy for me. I have finals this week and next week but I'll try to get the next chapter out in two weeks, Tuesday!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me!

Eren’s POV

I was eating breakfast while I was texting Levi which was why my typing was so poor. Mikasa popped up from behind me, scaring the shit out of me. 

She covered her face with the red scarf I gave her when we were 9. 

“Who’re you texting?”

“Uhhh nobody?”

She sent me an unimpressed look.

“It's Levi.”

Something flashed through her eyes, so quickly that I couldn't identify it.

“Ok. If he hurts you, he's gonna die. I know a lot of ways to kill someone.”

For some reason, I didn't doubt that. But I was glad that she didn't push me more. She accepted that pretty easily.

I washed my dishes in the sink and went upstairs to my room.

 

Since I still had a few hours to kill, I turned on the radio and began cleaning my room. I found some Windex to spray the windows with. Afterwards, I spent a good 15 minutes wiping it down. Next I vacuumed the big fluffy carpet which occupied half my room. Yes, a big, fluffy, white carpet with pink and blue polka dots. It's actually softer and really comfy compared to my bed. And my bed is already pretty damn good. If you have a problem, well that's your problem, not mine.

So basically on days I’m too lazy to walk a few more centimetres, I just flop onto the carpet and I sleep. I'll wake up with a stiff ass neck but it would have been worth it.

I didn't even realize that I was actually laying in the carpet, hugging my one and only Corporal body pillow. My mom knew I loved the Corporal so I got it for my 17th birthday.

I carried on with my cleaning, wiping my desk down and cleaning up the mess of clothes on my floor.

By the time I looked at the clock again, my room was sparkling clean and I was sure that even Levi would be impressed. It was now 11:15 and I took a peek at my phone which had a notification. 

My Corporal : Hey brat. I took the liberty to come pick you up and go out for lunch. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.

10 minutes? I looked down at myself. 

“SHIT OH SHIT OH SHI-” I screamed in a panic. I was still wearing my pyjamas. 

Mika’s head poked through my door. 

“Eren, are you okay?”

“No!! I don’t know what to wear!! Levi’s picking me up in 10 minutes!” I shrieked. 

She went through my closet, looking for casual clothes for my little date. 

She came back out, holding a Corporal t-shirt and tight Levi jeans.

“Put it on and tell me when you’re done.” With that, Mika walked out the door.

I quickly pulled the articles on and took a quick glance at myself before I called her in again. 

Mika came up to me, fixing my collar and quickly tamed my messy hair, giving it a nicer look.  
She gave me a look over and smiled slightly. 

“Have a good day Eren. Tell me how it goes. I’m so happy for you.”

As I hugged her, we both heard the bell ring. She ushered me forward with a push. 

I unlocked the door and there stood Levi, fumbling with his hands.

“Hey.” he greeted. 

“Hey Levi.” I greeted shyly.

I was pushed forward by Mikasa and into Levi’s arms, which were ready to catch mine.

“Oh my god can you two please stop acting like flustered little kids?! I can feel the second-hand embarrassment! Have a good time Eren.” Mika urged me forward.

“Ok, ok! Can you help me tell mom I'm going to Levi’s?” I asked.

“Ok. Stay safe. Message me if he pulls anything funny.” she replied.

I turned to walk to Levi’s car, not noticing Levi staying behind for a few seconds.

 

Levi’s POV

“Thank you so much for trusting me with Eren. You don't know how much it means to me.” I whispered.

Mikasa simply smiled and ruffled my hair.

I glared at her and said,

“You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now. But thank you again.”

As I turned away I slipped a piece of paper into her hands.

 

Getting into the car, Eren beamed at me and asked, what we'd be having for lunch.

“Chinese.” I replied.

I could only pray that this wouldn't end in extreme heartbreak.

 

Even though it was destined to be, I'm willing to fight against the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated! <3


	7. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out about Levi. 
> 
> In one of the worst posssible ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I’ll be hopefully posting regularly again. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!

Eren’s POV

I saw Levi and Mika speak for a short minute but with the way they were speaking, they probably didn't want me to hear. I was fine with that but I couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about. To be honest, I didn’t even know they knew each other! Well it seems like they were long time buddies with the way Mika was now ruffling Levi’s hair. And to my surprise, he just sent her a very soft glare. As he turned away, I saw him slip a sheet of paper into her hands. 

My mind immediately made a list of the reasons why he would do that. One, he was secretly seeing her. Two, they were friends with benefits. Three, they were secretly best friends. Four, he did this with everyone. Fiv-

The car door opened. 

I sent a smile his way and asked what we were going to have for lunch. 

Chinese he had replied. 

 

Levi drove to his house, soft Classical music playing in the background. 

“So…. I didn't know you knew Mika.” I started. 

“Yeah. We're cousins once removed.” Levi replied calmly.

Ah. No wonder they acted like they knew each other very well. That crushed all my worries which was good.

“Is there something wrong?” Levi glanced over at me once we were at a red light.

“No no. I was just curious.” I answered.

 

Before long, we arrived at Levi’s house. It was surprisingly of an average size. 

“Welcome to my humble abode, Eren.” Levi said as he opened the door.

I stepped on and took off my shoes before I looked around. In front of me was the living room. There was a black couch, a fluffy grey rug, which my mind automatically decided that it was softer than the one I had, and a coffee table. I explored the kitchen which consisted of a giant mahogany counter with fice mat, a fancy ass fridge, a nice stove and oven, a dishwasher, and a coffee maker.

I was secretly smirking because boy oh boy I was excited to cook for Levi.

Fun Fact about Eren:

I love cooking. So much. So, so much, you don't understand.

I was suddenly embraced from behind and Levi’s head rested on my back. 

“Oi. Don't block the kitchen door,” Levi grumbled.

I laughed as I turned to face my now boyfriend, “It’s your fault you're so short.-

I received a glare, 

“-But that's okay. I like everything about you including your height.”

“Why aren't you sweet,” he tilted his head up and pulled mine down for a kiss.

Right before our lips met, Levi’s phone ringed.

Levi’s eyes went dark for a moment before he pulled away muttering a quick apology about how he needed to answer the call.

I could only look after him in confusion.

 

Levi’s POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Rivaille and I had separate ringtones. How that worked out, please go ask Hanji. It helps me know if the call is for Rivaille or me. Why I was so worried? Because nobody calls Rivaille and the last time someone did, it was Hanji, telling us that my squad had been seriously wounded. Eld was shot in the stomach twice. Petra was shot above her heart. Oluo’s hipbone was shattered and Gunther’s cheekbone was also shattered. 

I picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Riv- wait Levi is that you? Never mind it doesn't matter. Raven’s been shot above the heart. She's in a critical state right now. I just finished operating on her with Mobi but things aren't looking the greatest. We're at that hospital right now. Please come as soon as possible. Also she's asking for Aaron? Aarn? Oh! It's Eren.” Hanji spoke calmly into the receiver.

Calm Hanji is never a good thing.

“Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it all. I'll be here in ten if all goes well.” I replied before hanging up.

This was not how I was planning to tell Eren.

I walked into the living room where Eren was sitting on my couch swinging his legs.

“Hey Levi, is everything all right?”

I kneeled down in front of my hopefully-will-still-be-my-boyfriend-at-the-end-of-this. I held his hands and mentally prepared myself for a full blown crying explosion.

“Hey. Can you be good for me and be calm while I tell you something important?” I whispered.

Eren’s eyes held worry but he nodded his head.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

“Mikasa was shot. Above the heart. She's just gone through operation but she's still in danger. Do you want to come to the hospital with me?”

Throughout the talk, Eren’s face had gone through a series of changes from a little worried to hand-shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes. Basically to say, he was panicking.

Eren replied,

“Yes I'll go. But can you promise me one thing?”

I nodded.

“Please. Tell me what happened. Everything. Don't lie to me and don't sugarcoat anything. I want the truth. Please Levi,” Eren whispered, tears leaving wet trails down his face.

“Everything. I'll tell you in the car ride.”

Well. That went better than I expected.

I walked towards my garage, side by side with Eren. I grabbed his hand in hopes that he would hold mine back. 

He did. Tightly.

 

 

In the car, I told Eren about everything. I told him about me being a mafia boss and also about my split personalities. I told him about the hit I assigned to Mikasa today. Eld had been hacking up phlegm so I assigned his hit to Mikasa’s. Further text messages from Hanji told me that Mikasa had been surrounded by bodyguards. She was able to kill them all but she didn't come out unscathed. One of the guards had gotten a lucky shot and got Mikasa’s chest.

Eren was surprisingly calm about it. He believed that I had two personalities. He seemed to accept it but I wouldn't know for sure until he talked to Rivaille. Eren assured me that it wasn’t my fault because it was the guard’s fault that Mikasa had been wounded and the guard had already died. 

He didn’t seem put off about me being a mafia boss and he did say that mafias were cool so I wasn’t too clear about his stance on that. But I truly didn’t understand because who would want the best hitman as a boyfriend, I mean unless he wanted a lot of people dead but…

I also told Eren that before we went inside the hospital, I would need to change into Rivaille and he might want to have a little chat with Eren. He was also fine with that. 

I felt like this was going too smoothly but right now that wasn’t my main concern. Mikasa was my number one priority at the moment. 

Arriving at the hospital I said,

“I’ll be changing now. If anything happens, flick Rivaille on the nose. For some odd reason, that can trigger a change. Are you ready?”

Eren nodded. 

I thought mentally to Rivaille. 

You better not do anything or else you’re not coming out for a month.

I heard a mental, Fine. 

With that, I closed my eyes. 

 

Eren’s POV

At this moment, I was still in shock and trying to process all the information. So my sister was a secret hit woman? For three years now?! And my boyfriend was a mafia boss with two personas and the other Levi, Rivaille was known to be the most cold hearted and ruthless killer in Stohess. 

“Well well. If it isn't Levi’s little boyfriend.” a sultry deep voice addressed to me. I almost panicked before I realized it was Rivaille speaking.

Rivaille was Levi but not Levi at the same time.

And that scared me.


End file.
